kayles_all_too_messy_jar_of_sandfandomcom-20200213-history
Noise
Owls Dear Nolan, I'm going to miss you, and let's hope this reaches you before the other news does, because I really don't want you to be crushed and hurt (I've crushed you and hurt you enough already, I think we can both agree on that). Anyways, they're going to tell you that I'm dead, or maybe they won't, but I hope they do, and don't believe them. I should be there, I know, for you, Sol, and 'tups, but I just can't. I had to leave. I feel like I've disappointed you a lot, even more now than before, and I'm forever so sorry for that, but I can't go back now. I'm in Russia, perfectly fine for now, but don't tell the 'tups that, I don't want them looking for me. Sincerely, Eloise. ♡ ---- Dear Eloise, I can't describe to you the relief I felt when I read your words. I thought I had lost you... I tried asking around after I realized you weren't in any classes, but no one would tell me anything. I only assumed the worst. But when I read that letter - well, I don't think I've been happier in my entire life. I hope you're doing well in Russia. Please be safe and take care of yourself. I want you to know that you didn't disappoint me... I don't think you could ever do that. I'm just afraid that I disappointed you. I'm sorry for not fighting hard enough. Thank you for the letter, and I hope you send more. It's the closest thing I have to be near you again, and I want to take advantage of that as much as possible. Sincerely, Nolan ---- Dear Nolan, I want you to promise me that you won't ever write those words again, okay? I think if you fought any harder, I might have punched you in the face. Actually, I might have hit you anyways, didn't I? I can't remember, but if I did, I'm sorry, kinda (because part of me is telling me that you probably deserved it, but I know you probably didn't). Anyways, I'm happy to say that I'm doing well, as you hoped, but I can't promise you that I'll be safe. It's too easy to get in fights with people here, or to just get hurt in quidditch (being a Seeker f*cking sucks here). What about you? Has Hogwarts been treating you okay? I hope so, and please don't get too hurt in quidditch, okay? Sincerely, Eloise. ♡ ---- Dear Eloise, I promise I won't say (or write) those words again. I just felt they were true. And even if you did sock one to me, I'd gladly wear that black eye with pride. I'd happily take a punch if it meant seeing you again. Also, I'm glad to hear you're doing okay. I really wish you were here though. I hope quidditch is going well for you, and I hope you haven't broken any bones yet. Quidditch for us is going pretty well... not really, that was a lie. We kind of suck and we lost our first game, but I still believe in the team. Maybe it's me being optimistic for once or maybe I took one too many bludger hits to the head, but I think we can still do well. Here's to hoping. '' ''As far as school goes... well it freaking sucks. But it could always be worse. We actually just had the Yule Ball. It was great, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't the same. There was someone missing, but she was in Russia. I'm sure she would've looked beautiful anyway. Beside all that, I promise I'll try to stay safe and not get hurt in quidditch or otherwise, but I'm expecting the same thing from you. I know Russians are tough, but so is Eloise Whitacre. So if you get into a fight, show them who's boss for me. '' ''Sincerely, Nolan ---- Dear Nolan, I swore I felt sap oozing out of that letter. I hope you realize that I have endless love faith for both you and Slytherin, and I therefore believe you all will pull through and be amazing, like always. Now, please write to me telling me you were exaggerating the bludger thing, because it scared me all too much and I swear I will have to go murder severely injure someone who does that to you, and I'm all too lazy to do that, besides I've started a new book and I don't really want to stop reading it for such a thing. I nearly died when you said I would have looked beautiful, because when do I ever? And when am I ever proper enough for a dance, let alone a ball? Never. But, I bet you looked extremely aesthetically pleasing and just overall attractive like always, and your date was definitely lucky, unless you didn't have one, but I bet you did. Now, I need to go, because of practice, but I assure you that I will spend more time on the next letter to make up for it. Sincerely, Eloise. ♡ ---- Dear Eloise, I hope the sap didn't drip on your quidditch uniform. But I think everything will go well for Slytherin today. I'm actually writing this before the game. I just needed some extra strength, I guess. I really don't want to dissappoint the team again and I thought maybe you could be my good luck charm (be careful, there's sap oozing out of this one too). And as far as the bludgers go... I'll pretend that I don't get hit that much and I don't leave every game with bruises. It might be better if you were here to kiss them though (and yes, I am smirking while I'm writing this). '' ''Also, I can't believe you even wrote that bit about not being gorgeous. Have you looked into a mirror? Or do they not have those in Russia? Just trust me, you could be a model if you wanted to. I'm not sure how well I looked, but I've been told I clean up well. I still wish you would've been there to see though. Anyway, I have to go play now. We're playing against Ravenclaw. Hopefully I can tell you we won next time I write you. Be safe. Sincerely, Nolan ---- Dear Nolan, I wish you would have told me sooner, so I could have sent you a good luck charm of some sorts for it, but I'll get something for the next match, I promise. Also, I hate you so much, I can't believe you wrote that, but I promise to kiss any of your bruises better the next time I see you. I don't mean to worry you, but I haven't been very safe, or happy, as of late. It's nothing, I promise, and it's not worth your time, so don't worry about it, okay? I hope you're doing a lot better, and if you're not, I'm always here, and I promise you I will get on the first ticket to England so I can hug you. And I think this ended up being a terrible letter, and I'm sorry for it. Sincerely, Eloise. ♡♡♡ ---- Dear Eloise, I hate to hear that you're not safe, but it seems like terrible news is becoming a constant thing nowadays. I can't take much more of it, Eloise. It's tearing me apart from the inside out and I just want something good in my life for once. I want to see you. I want to hug you. I want to be with you. Yeah, I said it. Well, I wrote it. But I want to be with you, Eloise. Please give me the chance to be. I just need to see you. I'll come all the way to Russia if you would just tell me where to meet you. I'd search the whole country if I have to, but please. I can't stand the thought of being away from you anymore. I hate thinking you're not safe, and I want to be there to protect you even though I know you'd glare at me and insist you can do it on your own. I just want to see that damn glare. I just to see you, period. I know it's crazy. But I miss you so much and I can't fight this on my own anymore. I need to be near you again. I need you. Please consider me coming to visit you. I'd do it in a heartbeat. Love, Nolan ---- Dear Nolan, I told you I would come back. I don't want you leaving school to visit me, so don't. I need you to stay there. I'll be there soon, because I'm not breaking anymore promises. I just need to get the money, which can't be that hard, and then I'll be there, so just give me a few days. I can't believe I'm leaving again, but anything for love, right? Oh, yeah, I love you too. Love, Eloise. ♡♡♡